


Charmed AU

by RedLaces



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Charmed - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a new whitelighter assigned to Bellamy Blake, an unaware witch. The two don't see eye to eye but Clarke quickly befriends his younger sister, Octavia Blake, soccer progeny. Clarke is trying but she can't even get through a conversation with this guy without bickering, let alone explain to him he's magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed AU

“No, no no no no no no.” Clarke repeated the word until it slurred into one long objection.

Maybe if she repeated it enough he would go away, or Jaha would laugh and say “No, of course not! That boy taking photos over there is the undiscovered witch, I was just messing with you. You were really worried for a second weren’t you?”

But no, his expression didn’t move and Clarke could only groan, and raise her eyes to the heavens. In the back of her mind she knew she was out of line behaving so informally in front of an Elder, but this guy? Really?

They sat in the back row of the stands of a girls soccer match, the Edgeley Titans against the Pallovia Sharks. She wasn’t a fan of football herself, but even she found the game entertaining. It was easy to pick the star on the field. The Titans were ahead 5:2 and it was all thanks to Octavia Blake, who seemed to have the ball glued to her feet, until she reached the goals, at which point the ball was magnetised to the net. It was magical to watch, but apparently not magical enough for her older brother, Bellamy, who sat on the sidelines, furiously texting.

“That guy? You couldn’t have given me his sister?” She groaned, turning away from the game to face the older dark-skinned man next to her.

“His sister is not a witch.” Jaha didn’t look away from the game, but picked an m&m out of the bag in his hands.

Clarke narrowed her eyes.

“Their father is infertile. Bellamy is the result of an unknown sperm donor and Octavia was a miracle child. The sperm donor has been tracked down and is currently facing trial for his foolhardy actions. His sperm has been taken off the market but we were not quick enough to prevent the conception of six other children. My son was recently assigned to one of them.”

Clarke nodded as she processed the information. She knew from three years under Jaha’s wing it was best to pretend you understood what he said until you did, rather than interrupt him. This was the first piece of knowledge aconcerning Wells’ whereabouts she’d gotten since they’d parted ways a few weeks back. She knew they wouldd be out of contact for a while, but the minute his father showed up at the football game he’d told her to meet him at she’d begun to badger him for insight. He’d shut her right up with one sentence.

“Bellamy Blake is your first charge.”

-

“How is he a witch? He’s an ass-” She changed courses abruptly, remembering present company. “-tronomically awful human being. How has he not already crossed onto the side of evil?” She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

“One, you know that the twenty-four hour window opens only when a witch becomes self-aware, don’t get sloppy.” he chastised. “Two, you know nothing about him, don’t go making cruel assumptions, or any assumptions, for that matter.” Jaha ripped the reseal sticker off the back of the packet and taped it up. He leaned down as if to place it on the floor and Clarke watched, unamused, as the bag disappeared in blue and white lights.

“I know that any guy who sits through his sister’s amazing soccer games has got to be awful.” Clarke snapped, already imagining the next couple years unfold. She would have to train this douchebag in all things magical, have to suffer, undoubtedly, through a stream of neverending complaints, until eventually, she could only hope, he would become competent enough to work on his own. She hadn’t been immortal long enough for the perspective to kick in and just the thought of being tied to this guy for four years minimum was filling her with a sense of dread.

“Jaha, sir.” She adopted a formal tone in her plea. “There has to be a mistake, you can’t possibly-”

“Clarke.” He silenced her with the one syllable, making eye contact. “Your adaptability and courage placed you first in the final simulation exam, and your intelligence put you in the top ten percent for the theory exam. You were given the hardest charge out of your entire graduating class because the rest of the Elders and myself believe you can do this.” He nodded, smiling.

She smiled back weakly.

A whistle was blown, the game was over. Final score 7:2 to the Titans, but by the look on Octavia’s face as she ran over to her brother you might have thought they’d lost by enough to kick them out of the competition.

Jaha stood up shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he descended the steps that split the grandstands into two sides. Clarke sighed and chewed her cheek, pulling her hood over her blonde head and following her teacher. They tapped down the stairs, absorbed briefly into the crowd gathering to celebrate. The Sharks had migrated to the other side of the pitch, their coach already critiquing them, a binder in hand.

On the busier side the Titans were roaring with cheer, squirting each other with water and discussing whose house to go back to for the victory party. The crowds were slowing moving down to either join the winning team, cross to comfort the losers or squeeze passed the entire party and trudge back to their cars. But no one seemed to miss the Titan’s star player once she was off the field. Jaha had disappeared, but she knew he would be back in a few minutes. Clarke put most of her focus on trying to find a spot to watch her new, ugh, charge. When she looked over to the man again he wasn’t alone anymore. Octavia had snatched the device out of his hand and was flicking through the texts. Bellamy seemed to be trying to talk to her, but she was absorbed with reading until he tilted his head down slightly and repeated a word that must have been her name, because she looked up, very distraught, but nodded.

Jaha reappeared behind her, and she leaned back so he could hear her. “Who is he texting?” She asked.

Jaha raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps a little more interesting than first appearances describe?”

Clarke ground her teeth and looked up. “Okay, fine. Maybe he’s not a jerk. Or maybe they’re both jerks who care a lot about something really stupid?” She tried to save face, but she had no evidence to support these claims. Jaha didn’t even need a comeback, he’d won the conversation.

She turned around to face her teacher. “So, what now? What’s my identity? How do I get close to this guy?”

Jaha shrugged. “That’s for you to decide. All the details for your apartment are in this.” He rummaged through his pockets and presented a small, crumpled, vaguely white envelope with something small and rectangular poking through the paper. “As well as your credit card.” He handed it over. “Now go! Before you lose him completely.” He jerked his head over her shoulder and she turned back to see the dark haired man pick up his shoulder bag. Octavia had already moved back to the ground to meet the photgraphy boy Clarke could assume was her boyfriend by the absolutely goofy look he wore, like the sun shined out her ass. They too seemed to drift towards the parking lot.

Clarke turned around to ask Jaha, again, how the fuck she was supposed to do this, but he was gone.

 

 


End file.
